


Kingly Womb

by RubyMagnolia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Cock & Ball Torture, Eggs, Large Cock, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Oviposition, Sounding, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Alistair slips his guards to go camping by himself for a night. Except it turns out to be a lot longer than a night and he's not alone. A tentacle creature captures him and uses his cock to incubate its eggs.</p><p>(Yes, this fic is as fucked up as it sounds.)</p><p>
  <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15060.html?thread=59337428#t59337428">Kinkmeme Prompt</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingly Womb

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning: super fucked up. I blame the cold medicine for this one, making my brain latch onto this prompt.

By the end of all of this adventuring, you'd think he'd have learnt to check the cave he was using as shelter. Alistair thought he had. His Warden senses hadn't detected anything, and in his defense, he had checked for any other openings in the cave, tucking himself into a corner where he wouldn't be spotted from the outside.

The rain pelted down, and Alistair was glad to start a small fire to dry his clothes. It was unkingly to strip down to nothing, but nobody was around to see him be unkingly. Exactly as he planned, although the rain was an added bonus.

They had been on a hunt when Alistair gave his guards the slip and left them a message on a tree to say he was safe. He wanted to be truly alone from those he knew, and the cave was close enough to return to Denerim if anything went wrong, but far enough away that he'd be secluded. He'd stashed camp supplies a few days ago, and unwrapped them.

Alistair hung a waxed cloth across the mouth of the cave, cooked a rabbit he'd caught earlier, and wriggled his toes as he spread out his bed and sat down to eat.

The warmth prickled at his feet.

Soon his clothes were dry. He slipped his smalls, shirt, and trousers on. It felt good to be in his old clothes.

He turned the ashes over in the fire, and laid down to sleep. It was relaxing, deeply relaxing, the scent of rain, fire, cooked rabbit, and earth. Alistair dozed off almost immediately, thinking of how he'd have to go back to Denerim the next day, endure his scolding from Anora and the Royal Guard for escaping them, and be kingly again.

•

It had to see if the human was suitable. Not all humans were. Only a rare few weren't immune to its particular lubrications.

One tentacle slipped through the gap in the rock wall that hid it from its prey. It had been a long time since it had found a suitable host and it had to be careful not to get ahead of itself. There was a sharp thing near the human. A big sharp thing.

It remembered other humans using these shiny sticks to hurt it.

It lifted the sharp thing, moving it far enough away that the human couldn't reach it, but not so far that another human might stumble upon it. That had been a mistake in the past, and it had lost a good two hosts that way.

The tentacle returned to the sleeping human, sliding slowly into the cloth bindings that humans wore. This one had the parts on the outside. No matter, it had used these sorts of hosts before. They were less likely to escape, nursing their swollen parts.

They were also more likely to remember what happened and bring other humans with them, but it was certain it had the right mix of its secretions to make this one heal and forget.

It curled around the human's shaft, oozing a liquid into the human's skin. Soon the whole shaft was coated, and it stopped, waiting to see if it was absorbed, and more importantly, waiting to see if the shaft grew.

After a few minutes, the flesh started to swell, the shaft becoming thicker and longer, a good start.

The human moaned in their sleep. It quickly withdrew the tentacle, slipping back into the shadows. It still needed to block up the entrance so the human couldn't escape, transferring the rocks that hid it to the narrow entrance, but the test had been a success. The human was still growing.

The ones with the parts on the outside often gave off scents of delight when they first woke. They liked having their outside parts long and thick, and this distraction usually gave the creature a few more minutes to prepare, and then pounce to slip inside that engorged flesh and make them bigger on the inside as well.

The humans with the shafts didn't tend to like that part.

•

Alistair couldn't hear the rain when he awoke. It had probably stopped in the night, although it was still dark. He smiled. Hours to sleep yet.

He stretched out to poke at the fire when he felt his trousers pull uncomfortably. Alistair went to adjust himself. His hand brushed over his crotch, and he sat bolt upright.

His cock had gotten bigger.

Or maybe it was how he was sitting?

Alistair stood, and gawped at the rise in his trousers, cock long and thick in the confined space. He had grown.

"This is weird," he muttered, unbuttoning his trousers, in awe as the fabric flicked back, smalls bulging out as the space became available. "Weird, but brilliant."

He pulled his cock out of his smalls and marvelled at it. Experimentally, he stroked it, and felt a heady rush threatening to knock him off his feet. It was sensitive, already beading with precum, and Alistair decided this needed to be experienced properly.

Lying down on his sleeping mat, Alistair kept stroking, cock hardening under his touch. He grabbed his balls with his other hand, and it didn't take long for him to cum, splattering up his chest, too excited by the transformation to go slowly.

Alistair pinched himself. It wasn't a dream.

Not even caring that he would get cum on the inside of his smalls and trousers, Alistair tucked his cock away, marvelling at how impressive it looked straining under fabric and leather a size too small for it.

Then he rolled over, putting his back to the fire. There was a great big chamber where there hadn't been a chamber before. A writhing thing, like a giant squid, perched on a solid rock, four eyes staring at Alistair intently.

He leapt to his feet, going for his sword but it had moved.

A tentacle grabbed him by the waist, dragging him back, and four more wrapped around him, one for each hand and foot. It lifted him, rustling like trees in the wind, chirping in an oddly endearing way, and turned Alistair to face it.

"Help!" Alistair shouted.

Maybe someone was nearby? Please let there be someone nearby.

"He-" A tentacle leapt into his mouth to silence him. Angry chirping.

More tentacles wrapped around him. They were surprisingly dry, not slimy at all, except at the pulse points on his wrists. Alistair could feel a liquid being spread over his wrists, and a calm start to take him. There was no need to fight this creature. It wasn't going to hurt him.

Another part of Alistair's brain tried to refute that, saying that he was being drugged.

It put him on his bed, holding tight. It felt almost like a caress or a cuddle, especially the thick tentacle winding around his chest. Alistair struggled momentarily, realising it could be trying to crush and eat him, but the weight around him didn't increase. Instead the creature was more interested in Alistair's trousers, tentacle patting his tightly buttoned cock.

He clamped his thighs shut, panic arising again, clearing the fog of whatever it had tried to give him. Two tentacles darted from the mass of the creature, grabbing his thighs and sliding them apart easily, a third and forth unbuttoning him with surprising dexterity, and peeling the clothes off him.

Whatever this was, it was smart.

Alistair swallowed around the tentacle in his mouth. It didn't taste horrendous. It was actually sweet, like honey. Or some sort of jelly.

He felt it sit in his belly. It was a jelly. The creature was feeding him to keep him compliant. It squirted more jelly into his mouth, some of it spilling, but most of it sliding down his throat.

The creature seemed satisfied and stopped feeding him after another mouthful of jelly. It withdrew the tentacle, and Alistair tried to shout but his voice could go no louder than at a speaking level. His vocal chord were numbed but not disabled.

It had wrapped itself around his cock. That part was warm and wet, and Alistair could feel something happening, and by the chirping, it was something the creature was pleased with.

A prickle of pain shot through him, then a wriggling sensation, not on the outside of his prick but the inside. Then he felt the pain subside, but the sliding sensation hadn't. It felt like he had cum in his cock but he wasn't aroused, and it wasn't shooting out of him.

The tentacles cleared from around his cock, and Alistair looked down to see what was producing that odd sensation. A sole tentacle, thin, lubricated with glistening slime, had slipped inside his cock. He screamed and tried to yank away, but tentacles gripped his legs and waist like iron restraints, not budging.

His cock had become larger again, too big for anyone to take, his girth almost three times what it had been originally, and length coming to his knee.

The tentacle inside him started to inflate, growing thicker and pushing on the inside of his cock. It started to stretch without any pain, but Alistair thrashed again, trying to break free.

"I am the king of Fereldan," he shouted as best he could. "Let me go!"

There was a rustle and a low chirp in response. It was making noise because he was making noise. A tentacle flew at him from nowhere, and stuffed itself into his mouth. More of the jelly from before filled his mouth, but Alistair didn't swallow until a second tentacle clamped his nose shut. He swallowed to breathe, and kept swallowing until his nose and mouth were free.

His head lolled forward, drowsiness finally taking effect and he felt the tentacles wrap around him to let him rest.

•

The human was asleep. Good. It could keep stretching him out, forming a sac for its eggs. The jelly it had given the human would keep them sustained and asleep until it was time for the eggs to be laid.

It wanted the human to see why they had been taken. They had been chosen.

It wondered what a "king" was. The human had seemed adamant that it was important.

The shaft was becoming hollow, its base thickened along with the rest of it so there was no fragility. The little seed sac that humans had was pushed back by the engorged flesh of the shaft.

A few hours of preparation, and it was ready. The human was rousing, limp at first, but struggling again as soon they remembered.

Their mouth was open, making noises. They were hungry. It went to feed them again, pushing jelly down their throat like a good mother did. It would feed its babies soon. Good to have practiced with a human after so long.

It withdrew the tentacle from inside the human's shaft, and let them admire how perfect their egg sac was. The human was making more noise. It chirped happily back at him and brought forth the last two tentacles it needed to give the human their eggs.

•

He had been completely mutilated. He was never going to bear Anora an heir with the bizarre, hollowed out cock that hung between his legs.

Alistair growled as a thin tentacle – the thinnest he'd seen so far – entered him again. It pushed past what had been the head of his cock and wriggled around until he could feel and see it near the base of his cock. It jammed into the base, attaching itself, and then shifted to one side as a second, much larger tentacle joined it through the head.

This one had lumps in it. The first one passed the opening, and was deposited inside his cock. It was heavy, round, hard –

– an egg.

Alistair writhed, repulsed and reviled by the sensation, another egg being added inside him. The lumps were eggs.

He counted ten more. Ten more eggs. Ten more abominations in the world.

Alistair passed out. When he came to, his cock was half full, six more eggs to be carefully placed by the creature into his cock. He flinched, not from pain but horror, as the seventh egg was placed. Eight, nine, and ten swiftly joined the others.

Eleven was a push. There wasn't much space left. Number twelve did fit, though, and the depositing tentacle withdrew, the opening to his cock closing until it wrapped around the thin one.

Alistair felt solid ground underneath him, legs trapped under the eggs. He stopped thinking of it as his cock. Womb. The womb rested in his lap, a grotesque addition to his body.

The tentacles let him touch it. Hesitantly at first, and then Alistair rose his fist to smash the eggs, but the creature grabbed him, holding his hands away.

"I hate you," he said.

Maker, he needed to piss. The purpose of the second tentacle became clear as the creature lifted him over to a corner, perhaps sensing his desire. It snapped off and revealed itself to be hollow, urine passing as painlessly and easily as it would normally.

It put him back on the mat after wiping him off.

He was too exhausted to sit upright, and so he flopped backwards.

Alistair didn't know how many days had passed. The creature had given him food ninety five times before Alistair felt something moving about inside his cock again.

He was not unclean, the creature washing him in a small pool of water in its chamber after every six feeds, and shaving his beard when it became more than stubble. Neither was his belly empty, although he had lost muscles from stagnation. It had let him walk about, carrying his womb so he didn't topple over.

The creature rustled into action, wrapping a flat tentacle around Alistair's womb, and dropping him into a velvet soft nest that it had been constructing.

The head of the womb opened, popping out an egg that was twice the size it had been when it went in. The tentacle squeezed gently, and Alistair waited for the tension in his cock to be relieved.

Yet it didn't come. After four eggs had been deposited, his cock still looked and felt tight.

Was it shrinking?

Alistair groaned as the fifth egg popped from him. He grabbed at the base of his cock, squeezing as if that might help to expel them faster.

The creature patted his head fondly.

Alistair shuddered and hoped it would be over soon.

He looked at his womb again, and pushed out three eggs in quick succession.

Only three to go. The flat tentacle withdrew for a moment to help sort the eggs into a suitable pattern and Alistair glimpsed the womb. Yes, he was definitely shrinking.

Maybe he wasn't ruined. Although it was covered in slick and bulged with three eggs the size of his head, it wasn't like the sac the creature had turned it into however many days ago it had been.

He pushed out an egg, and watched as his skin snapped close around the last two.

What if he ran now? Could he pull away enough rocks in time to wriggle out of the cave? They had to destroy these creatures.

The flat tentacle grabbed him, and Alistair sighed in relief as it forced out the second last egg.

One to go.

The pressure around the last egg almost felt like an orgasm. His cock was red and swollen from being stretched and fondled, but otherwise in perfect shape. His balls hadn't been damaged, and Alistair lay panting for a moment, hand cradling what had been a womb and was now his prick again.

•

It was pleased. All of the eggs had been delivered safely. There was perhaps a few hours before they hatched, some of them wriggling in anticipation. Now it had to clean up the human and return them to its people.

It washed them clean, pulled the tube out of the human's shaft, and dressed them in the coverings it had come in.

The human was exhausted and ate slowly when it was being fed, falling asleep on the mat it had rested on for the incubation period. They wouldn't wake until everything was hidden. When they did, they wouldn't remember a thing, and the babies would be safe.

It uncovered the cave entrance, revealing its chamber, and turned its attention to its hatching eggs. If the human ever came by again, then it would delight in a second clutch.

•

The sun woke Alistair. Drat, he'd wasted most of his day off.

He packed up quickly, and dressed. Anora would be displeased but it had been worth it. He felt a little wobbly and sore from sleeping rough, but that was to be expected. It had been a long time since Alistair had been adventuring with the Warden.

Hoisting his pack over his shoulders, he started the walk back to Denerim, stopping at a farm to borrow a horse, since his seemed to have run off in the night. The farmers looked startled and pale, giving one without protest.

When he arrived in Denerim, he realised he couldn't remember where he had been, and when he entered the palace, he was told he'd been missing for over a month.

"I don't know what happened," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you. It was only supposed to be one night."

He swore he would never run off again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, then we all need Andraste.


End file.
